


Jurisdiction

by OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Petty Men and the Exasperated Women Who Love Them, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl/pseuds/OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of two green-eyed monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Majestrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestrix/gifts).



> Behold the only two OTPs to even make me consider writing a crossover fic. How did I become this? Anyway, this is written solely at the behest (and with the aid) of Majestrix, and so it's a gift for her. Thank you for everything, girl.

"Crane, we still have to work with them."

"The fault does not lie with me, lieutenant. That man is a brute who responds to any perceived slight by using his fists."

Abbie sighs. She stops dabbing at the cut above Crane's eye and leans back to raise a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"And you did nothing to provoke him, right?"

Crane avoids her gaze.

"Crane."

He meets her eye petulantly, and she shakes her head, reaching for a tiny butterfly bandage to apply to the cut. His fingers flutter and he winces when she indulges her frustration and pokes at the cut one last time. She turns to gather the discarded gauze and first aid kit and marvels once again at how her life seemed to now solely consist of babysitting a grown-ass man.

"I merely discovered that Detective Carter is quite fond of poetry."

"Uh-huh."

"And I simply shared some with her."

"Yep."

"In the interest of being a good host."

"Of course."

"And that somehow led to my being accosted by that--that  _barbarian_."

Abbie finishes cleaning up in time to turn and regard Crane with her hands on her hips.

"Did you really try to hit on that guy's woman?"

Crane lowers the ice-pack he held to his head.

"I was led to believe that their relationship was platonic."

Abbie rolls her eyes, then heads to the kitchen before coming back with two beers. She sits next to him, offering him one that he gratefully accepts.

"Crane, anybody can see that Reese is utterly and completely sprung."

Crane spares her a glance.

"Yes, well. Whatever _that_ means, he cannot be so enamored of her when he endeavors so to press his suit with you."

Abbie almost chokes on the beer.

"Endeavors to what his what with _who_?"

"Come now, lieutenant, surely you've noticed."

"Noticed what? You sure you don't have a concussion or something?"

She brings her hand up to his forehead to test for fever, and he impatiently grabs it, scowling.

"The gifts of the dual automatic weapons you so favor? The offers to go to the gun range? The bragging about his marksmanship? Surely it isn't all just to hear himself talk, considering you cannot get a word out of him unless you or Detective Carter is in the room."

"...So you're hitting on Joss because you think he's hitting on me?"

Crane puffs up.

"I am _not--_ "

"Wait, wait. Are you telling me you're _jealous_?" 

Crane sputters.

"Over  _me_?"

"I merely--"

At Abbie's incredulous look, Crane's petulance makes a triumphant reappearance. 

"I do not like his eyes," he says sullenly.

"You're kidding me." Abbie looks at him flatly.

Crane sets his bottle down.

"All right, I will admit to a certain feeling of... unease... at observing his overtures toward you."

"You're jealous."

Crane closes his eyes briefly, then meets hers resolutely.

"Yes."

"Why?"

A self-deprecating chuckle.

"How is it possible, lieutenant, that after countless trials--countless victories, countless _hours_ \--together, you still do not perceive the depth of my feelings for you?"

At Abbie's soft  _holy shit_ , he chuckles again.

"Indeed," he says, agreeing with the sentiment.

He turns fully toward her--eyes earnest, a darkening bruise on his forehead--and raises a long-fingered hand to cup her cheek. 

"Abbie, you are the purpose my life has built toward. How can I not love you more than anything in this strange new world I've found myself in?"

"Crane--"

"You are more precious to me than guarding the fate of humanity, a charge you already know I hold above all others."

He watches as the emotions flit over her face--disbelief, shyness, apprehension, affection, and finally, wonder.

"Oh, my god, Jenny called it," she murmurs to herself.

Crane frowns in confusion.

"Pardon?"

Abbie answers his question with a kiss. 

Crane overcomes his initial surprise and returns her kiss fervently, the hand cupping her cheek moving to the back of her head to press her even closer to him. God, he was a fool to have ever denied himself this.

"Crane?" Abbie finally whispers against his lips.

"Hm?"

"Stop harassing John."

He pinches her playfully and captures her giggle with another kiss.

"So long as he keeps his distance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not as adept at writing Careese (this is my first attempt), but I hope I did okay. If not, then consider it practice.

"Mr. Reese, Agent Mills may still be in danger."

"Get me around Colonial G.I. Joe and maybe I can do something about that, Finch."

Reese taps his earbud, disconnecting the call abruptly. He'll have to apologize later, maybe. Possibly. Probably not. He ignores the way Carter is staring at him and continues walking into the motel room, waiting until she's inside before closing the door a little too forcefully.

He doesn't like the way his irritation with Crane has affected his behavior lately, but he couldn't seem to corral it back under his usual mask of indifference. 

"You know, maybe if you were nicer to him, John."

He's tempted to pretend that she's talking about Finch, but something about the way she's looking at him--as if he's some kind of unruly kid--makes him decide against it.

"Why? You like him, Carter?"

Carter rolls her eyes, turning to take off her jacket and holster.

"I could put in a good word," he adds, and she scoffs.

"Yeah, because you're so good with people. Anyway, I'm just saying that in the interest of working together, maybe you shouldn't go around punching him whenever he does something you don't like."

"He started it."

"Are you twelve?"

She doesn't wait for an answer, instead closing her eyes and trying to roll the kinks out of her neck.

"You have to make an effort to get along with him if we're gonna protect Abbie. So stop trying to provoke him."

"I provoked him?"

Reese's feigned innocence makes Carter open her eyes and glare at him.

"That man is head over heels for her, John. That's why he's being so aggressive with you; all the flirting you're doing."

"I was being friendly."

"You offered a trained FBI agent a hands-on lesson on holding her gun."

"She was stiffening up."

Carter raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"It could mean life or death in the field."

Carter shakes her head and sits on one of the twin beds heavily. It's remarkable how like a child this grown-ass ex-CIA assassin was. She watches as he takes off his suit jacket and rolls up his shirtsleeves.

"John. _Why_ are you trying to make that man jealous? We're supposed to be here to help them."

He pauses and glances back at her.

"Help  _her_. He's just in my way."

"But you've already eliminated him as a threat. Why are you still messing with him?"

"I don't like his eyes."

"John."

"And he's always near you. It's creepy."

"...You're jealous."

"Just cautious."

" _Jealous_. What's wrong with you, you weren't like this with Cal. You practically pushed me into his arms."

"Cal didn't have a chance."

Carter's left eyebrow shoots up.

"Oh,  _really._ "

"And I have you to myself now. Maybe I don't want that to change."

She stands to poke him playfully in the chest and smiles when she sees the hint of a smirk on his face.

"Who knew you were so possessive?" she teases.

His shrug is imperceptible.

"Guess you bring that out in me."

Carter's smile turns sly.

"Oh, yeah? Why?"

The smirk disappears but his eyes soften.

"You know why, Joss."

She looks down, his intensity embarrassing her a little. John and his damn laser eyes. Still, she can't resist being a little coy.

"Yeah, well. Maybe I wanna hear you say it."

He brings a hand up to her chin and tilts it up. She meets his eyes again and her playfulness evaporates in the face of his seriousness. His hand shifts, coming up to caress her cheek softly before he bends down to kiss her. 

He takes his time, the kiss as deliberate and thorough as anything he does, and all the while her heart thumps against her ribs in a furious tattoo. When she's breathless--and he is, too, a little--he pulls back.

"Remember when I told you I'd been in love only once?" he whispers huskily.

Carter nods, a little dazed.

"I lied."

And Reese captures her lips again in another kiss; a deeper, hungrier one. And when it's over, he rests his forehead on hers. They're both panting heavily, her hand tangled in his shirt.

"John? Go easy on Crane, okay?"

"As long as he keeps his distance."


End file.
